Do Want
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Hibiya's sex hungry. Delic/Hibiya. Warning: Smut. One-shot.


_A/N: My first smut since... 2006? Or earlier xD_

_So bear with me!_

_LJ Pro__mpt: _

_**Delic/Hibiya** - Hibiya is getting obsessed with sex and intimacy. _

_(Smut - Kinky - Fluffy) _

_Hibiya is craving for sex ever since he made love to Delic for a few times. It's getting like an addiction to be kissed, touched and to make out with his soulmate. Though, this embarrasses him SO much because the desire is way too IMPROPER to him. It doesn't fit him being a 'prince'. _

_Hibiya gets to know about handcuffs or other delicious toys or games, and his inner perverted self wants to try it out - BUT he is like "NOOOO WAY!" and pushes those dirty thoughts to the back of his mind. _

_Basically, he is slowly becoming like a horny rabbit who hopes that Delic won't get aware of this, otherwise he would die from the shame. _

_Drrr! belongs Ryohgo Narita._

* * *

><p>Hibiya was in one hell of a dilemma.<p>

It was in the middle of the night and his precious lover was sleeping soundly next to him. As much as Hibiya would have loved to cuddle with his blockhead, he couldn't. Why?

Hibiya had the hard on of the century and wished Delic would wake up and fuck him senseless again. Its just, they haven't had sex... for four days straight... not even a blowjob!

Hibiya was sexually frustrated. He wasn't going to deny that. The first time Delic took him was amazing. The way Delic breathed his name as he pounded him into the mattress... The way his thrusts hit that right spot and make him come countless times and how Delic kept going (that man and his libido...), and the second round...

Hibiya felt his hard-on some how get worse, if that was possible.

Sure, he could go jerk-off in the bathroom. But is that proper? No. He'd rather Delic do all the hard work and Hibiya will just... encourage it. Nothing wrong with that right?

Hibiya sighed, getting up from his spot in bed, moving slowly so he doesn't wake up Delic, but really, who could? The silly commoner could sleep as if he was in deep hibernation. Hibiya wandered around his and Delic's apartment for anything to help relieve his erection. Honestly, it was hard to walk around with that thing bulging and he was feeling hot.

"Damn blockhead needs to wake up and relieve me..." Hibiya whispered to himself. He looked in Delic's office for anything helpful. Hibiya looked through his drawers and found a peculiar brown envelope. Hibiya opened it and tried to look through the contents, but proved it difficult with the lack of, if not very poor, lighting from the moonlight through the window.

Hibiya turned on a nearby lamp light and looked down at the contents of the envelope, only to tilt his head in confusion and his erection slowly dwindling. At least that was resolved...

The cover of the glossy magazine shone in the light. It had strange items, such as a whip, collars, leather looking pieces (Hibiya refuses to call those strips of cloths 'clothing'), and ropes spread out on the cover and the title of it said, in big bold letters **Naughty Weekly**. Hibiya was confused. It even said '_This week: Bondage Special! 30% off all bondage items!_' Hibiya was confused. Maybe it was about torture? Surely that'll help his dwindling erection! Hibiya turned to the middle of the magazine and...

He felt his cock spring back to life again.

_I-is this what Delic looks at on his freetime?_

Hibiya felt hot all over. Models all over bounded by leather, and ropes, and _Oh my goodness!_How are they bending like that!

Even though Hibiya found it revolting how these people were so loose like that, he found it to be a turn-on... In fact, he wanted Delic to do all that to him. The very idea of him, a refined prince, being tied to the headboard in their room and getting slapped senselessly on the ass, and having Delic tease his body all over, and... and...

Those vivid mental images were too much. Hibiya checked Delic to see if he was fully asleep. Unfortunately, he was. But at least Hibiya can now handle his needy member. He unzipped his pajama pants and pulled his manhood out. Precum was already seeping through the slit. Hibiya shivered at the cool breeze brushing on his dick. As he made his way to jerk himself off, he felt arms wrap around him.

Hibiya let out a very unmanly squeak and looked behind him to see Delic very much awake.

"I-I thought you were asleep!" Hibiya's face was pure red at this point. Having Delic see him like this was so-!

"Now, how could I sleep when you're about to have all the fun without me?" Delic whispered in a husky tone in Hibiya's ear, letting his warm breath brush against the skin on his ear. Hibiya shuddered and vainly attempted to hide his manhood. Delic chuckled when he was him trying to cover up and took Hibiya's hands off his dick. "Lemme handle that for you." Delic slung Hibiya on one shoulder and went to his desk drawer to look for something. "It seems you want more than just our usual antics in bed." Delic said teasingly, referring to the magazine Hibiya was looking at.

Hibiya's face flushed even further than it normally should in shame. "O-of course not, peasant! Why would I want you to tie me up and let you do as you please wi-with me! Now put me down!" Hibiya poorly lied through his teeth. Delic and he knew it too. He struggled to get out of Delic's grasp but it was hopeless. This man had just as much strength as Shizuo-san! It was ridiculous!

Hibiya looked back from his spot the best he could and noticed Delic taking out some rope, a vile of liquid, and **IS THAT A DILDO?**He swallowed and knew what awaited him.

Delic licked one nipple while one hand was occupied with the other and the other hand was using the dildo as it vibrated against Hibiya's member. Hibiya was squirming under him, his hands bound by the silk ropes. Why did Delic have this already, he'll never know. He was moaning constantly at the pleasure he was feeling all over. Every where Delic touched made Hibiya feel hotter and more aroused. His dick twitched at every movements Delic made and it was driving him insane!

"A-ah! Delic! Please..."

"Please what, your highness?" That damn smirk was evident under his voice! It didn't matter though. Hibiya was too horny from the aphrodisiac they both took before their... activities. He wanted to be fucked to the point where his sperm felt it! Delic was being a damn tease and Hibiya knows that the drug they took was making him suffer too, so why not fuck him senseless already?

"Beg for it..." Delic whispered, lower the tone of his voice, making it more and more erotic.

"Please... Delic please. I want your cock in me... I want you to fuck my greedy hole and make me feel good all over... _Delic..._" And at that, whatever self-control Delic had was thrown out the window.

He lowered himself for a heated kiss. Tongues mingled with each other and saliva ran down their chins. During the passionate kiss, Delic maneuvered his hands lower, thrusting his fingers in Hibiya's hole, fingering him senselessly. He wasted no time in inserting fingers and quickly stretched out Hibiya.

Yes, Hibiya was in pain, but the pleasure override the pain so he didn't mind at all. He gasped every time his fingers hit his prostate dead-on. It was too much and he was doing his best not to cum so soon. Those damn restraints on his arms made it hard to cling to something other than air!

Delic slung Hibiya's leg over his shoulder and straddled his other leg, giving himself a better position to thrust violently.

At this point, Hibiya was a screaming, sweating, horny mess. He yelled nothing but Delic's name simultaneously and it only made Delic thrust harder. It didn't take long for Delic to find his sweet spot.

"Ahhh! Delic! Again! Right there! Don't stop! Please, master!" _Master_. The stick-up-the-ass prince called him _master_. Delic gave in to his little 'slave's' request and pounded him more and more until Hibiya finally came. He passed out from the intensity of his climax, but that didn't stop Delic.

The muscles in Hibiya's ass tightened around Delic's manhood and with a few final thrusts, he came as well. Delic pulled out, untied Hibiya, collapsed next to him, and pulled his prince into an embrace.

Next issue was on roleplay... _Maybe I should order something for next time._


End file.
